GAZ-3937 Vodnik
The GAZ-3937 "Vodnik" (Rus: ГАЗ-3937 "Водник") is a Russian high-mobility multipurpose amphibious vehicle manufactured by GAZ. Today, GAZ still produces the "Vodnik", the "Tigr" and the forthcoming replacement for the "Vodnik" as well as several civilian vehicles. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, The Vodnik is the light armored vehicle of the Middle Eastern Coalition, Spetsnaz, and the Rebel Forces. Its USMC/SEALs/SAS/EU and PLA counterparts are the HMMWV and the NJ 2046, respectively. The vehicle provides a better-protected infantry transportation platform compared to the DPV/FAV, with a slight mobility and agility trade-off in return. In terms of speed and armor, it is exactly identical to its counterparts, the only differences between these vehicles are their models used in-game, as well as their rear passenger layout - The Vodnik is more similar to the NJ 2046 due to the horizontal, side-by-side rear passenger layout as opposed to the HMMWV's in-line passenger layout. This layout makes it more difficult to target both passenger at the same time compared to the HMMWV's in-line layout, but the Vodnik's size is the largest of the 3: It is roughly of the same height as the NJ 2046, while being longer and wider, and it is longer, wider, and taller than the HMMWV. Like the other vehicles in the class, it is armed with a KORD 12.7mm heavy machine gun mounted on a turret with a 360 degree firing arc, and there is an armor-plated shield in front of the KORD's receiver that offers protection from ground level small arms fire. Vodnik Render BF2.jpg|A render of the Vodnik. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, the Vodnik is used by the Russian Ground Forces and the Serdaristan Armed Forces and is the most common vehicle in the Battlefield: Bad Company campaign. The GAZ-3937 is equipped with a KORD 12.7mm MG and is available for the Russian Ground Forces. Singleplayer *Welcome to Bad Company *Acta Non Verba *Crossing Over *Par for the Course *Air Force One *Crash and Grab Multiplayer The GAZ is available on most multiplayer maps on'' Battlefield: Bad Company'' Gold Rush *Harvest Day Conquest *Harvest Day *End of the Line *Ascension *Par for the Course Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Vodnik 4WD is a light armored vehicle. It has room for four players: one driver, one gunner, one rear passenger and one passenger. When used by AI, there is usually only the gunner and driver's seats used. BFBC2 Vodnik Stats.png|The Vodnik 4WD's in-game description. Singleplayer The Vodnik is used by the Russian Army and the Latin American Militia. It is usually seen in combat situations and rarely available to the player. In Cold War, it is seen accompanied by a few Russian Army members and has a driver and one gunner when Bravo Two enter the village. Preston Marlowe cannot use this Vodnik at all. in Crack the Sky, it is seen as one of the numerous vehicles when Preston Marlowe is en route to the satellite's crash point driving the CAV. In No One Gets Left Behind, it can be seen three times: the first time, it is in the first base down the hill when Bravo Two is regrouped and are about to look for Flynn. This Vodnik charges down a road in the base. Preston Marlowe can drive this Vodnik and use its mounted gun. The second time, it can be seen in the base right after Bravo Two finish the quad bike race, this Vodnik approaches the wooden bridge from the other side of where the race finishes. This Vodnik will stop half-way across the wooden bridge. The third time, it can be seen after Bravo Two go across to the base, where there is a driver and a gunner. In Airborne, it is seen in one of the cargo rooms, and is tied down, mostly covered with a tarp and lacks the top-mounted KORD. *Cold War *Crack the Sky *Heavy Metal *No One Gets Left Behind *Airborne Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Vodnik 4WD is used by the Russian Army. It is the vehicle with the least appearances in multiplayer. On other occasions, the Russian Army rather uses the Cobra 4WD. Rush *Port Valdez Onslaught *Valparaiso VodnikBC2.png|The Vodnik on the single player level No One Gets Left Behind in woodland camouflage. bfbc2iosvodnik.jpg|The Vodnik in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS. Battlefield Play4Free The GAZ-3937 Vodnik returns in Battlefield Play4Free. The Vodnik has a relatively fast speed, and is armed with an HMG (KORD). It has average health for a light vehicle. Its US equal is the HMMWV. It can be damaged by infantry weapons. The GAZ-3937 can withstand one rocket from an unboosted RPG before being destroyed. The GAZ-3937 Vodnik is featured on these maps: *Oman *Dalian *Myanmar *Karkand *Mashtuur *Sharqi Battlefield 3 The 'GAZ-3937 '''Vodnik appears in ''Battlefield 3. Multiplayer It functions similarly to the American M1114 HMMWV. It appears on the maps Damavand Peak, Grand Bazaar, Noshahr Canals, and Tehran Highway. Small-arms fire can penetrate the Vodnik's windshield, so it is advisable to drive quickly if taking fire. Explosives can force open the rear doors or penetrate through the small side ports. Unlike the HMMWV, the GAZ-3937 is amphibious. It is faster on land than the other amphibious vehicles, but loses much of its speed when waterborne. It offers more protection than the RHIB Boat, at the expense of being irreparable if stranded in water. A heavily modified GAZ-3937 named "Barsuk" (badger in English translation) appears in the Aftermath expansion pack. It is equipped with an exposed KORD and a grenade launcher. Another modified GAZ-3937—the Vodnik AA—is available in the End Game expansion pack. It is equipped with rocket pods and AA missiles. It is the counterpart of the American HMMWV ASRAD. Trivia *In Battlefield 2 and Battlefield Play4Free, the third and fourth passenger positions in the GAZ-3937 are much better protected than those in the HMMWV, thus making a Support user on the 3rd seat much more useful. *In the mission No One Gets Left Behind, the first GAZ-3937 can be driven simply by killing both the driver and gunner. External links *Vodnik on Wikipedia de:GAZ-3937 Vodnik ru:ГАЗ-3937 Водник Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Light Armored Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3